No toques mi varita
by Ravenclaw5416
Summary: El secreto de Harry está a punto de explotar, sólo Voldemort sabe de qué se trata. / Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Advertencia:** Desafiada por Nasuasda, tuve que escribir un fic donde Voldemort le cantaba La Magonesa a Harry. Es a ella a quien deben culpar de la existencia de esta historia.

Es rated T, porque no me gustaría que lo leyera mi hermano menor. xD

* * *

 **No toques mi varita**

* * *

.

La luna llena flota entre nubes negras y un cielo carente de estrellas. Los rayos plateados se derraman sobre las tumbas y dibujan los contornos del mago y sus seguidores. Confundidos, los enmascarados escudriñan al muchacho; comentan en murmullos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Por fin, la mano pálida exige silencio con un gesto y se dirige al chico.

—¿Qué decías, Potter? —pregunta excesivamente cortés.

—Te pido que no toques mi varita, Voldy.

La carcajada del Señor Tenebroso retumba por el cementerio.

—¡He vuelto, puedo tocar lo que yo quiera! —señala la serpiente, divertida.

—Si la tocas, se pondrá tiesa y no funcionará en nuestra pequeña batalla. Además, la brillé esta mañana y no quiero que la arruines con tus largas uñas —gruñe Potter, intenta librarse de las cuerdas que lo atan a una tumba. No funciona.

Voldy lo observa indignado, camina en círculos y medita qué contestar. Una lágrima brillante recorre su pálida mejilla, pero la retira con dignidad. De repente, sus ojos color cereza se iluminan y su lengua viperina escupe el veneno.

—¡No me provoques, niño! O… —Sonríe casi con dulzura— te hago Magonesa.

Harry no logra entender la situación hasta que ya es muy tarde. Los mortífagos se alinean en una posición previamente ensayada. Los brazos de Voldy se alzan al cielo y emiten unos rayos rosa que iluminan la noche. La magia penetra las tumbas y despierta a los muertos de su sueño eterno.

El suelo tiembla, una mano putrefacta remueve la tierra y otras tantas la imitan. El Elegido se estremece del terror, el hechizo que lo amarra lo estruja con violencia. En ese instante, la voz del Señor de las Tinieblas se alza sobre todas las cosas, con increíble potencia.

 _El niño grita, el niño llora._

 _Con sus gafotas a todos enamora._

 _Pero hay un secreto en su pañal,_

 _algo gigante que te asombrará..._

Harry lo escucha petrificado. Los vasallos de Voldy, inferis incluidos, tuercen el cuello en un movimiento sincronizado. Seguidamente, alzan sus brazos al mismo tiempo, dan un aplauso y mueven sus caderas. El joven mago se arrepiente de ser tan precavido con su varita, suspira e intenta dominar la corriente eléctrica que recorre a su. El poder que ejerce Voldy sobre él aumenta con su danza.

 _Pasan los años y el secreto crece._

 _Hasta que un día una carta aparece._

 _Pues el mocoso también es mago,_

 _Se muda a un colegio libre de muggles,_

 _¡a enfrentarse con el Lord más guapo!_

El Gryffindor intenta desviar su vista del espectáculo que tiene al frente. Al hacerlo, una mano fría se posa en su hombro. Cedric, ‹‹vivo››, le sonríe hasta arrugar su rostro; se encuentra más pálido que Voldy. Para sorpresa del ojiverde, sus incisivos han crecido considerablemente, aunque el atractivo joven parece ignorarlo.

El tejón corre de inmediato a ocupar su posición. En este paso, estiran sus manos a derecha e izquierda, como si tuviesen garras, y mueven su cadera en un baile controlado que todos parecen saber.

 _Le sigo con mi mirada,_

 _sus misterios quiero desenterrar._

 _Se enamora de mi calva, siento su alma en mi alma._

 _¡Muy pronto, la verdad va a estallar!_

Voldy se sitúa al frente del grupo, lidera sus movimientos, mueve los hombros, la cabeza y la pelvis. Las palmas van en _Ascendio_ mientras el león se retuerce, atrapado.

—¿Es porque no puedes usar gafas? —Intenta preguntar. Pero Voldy sigue concentrado en su coreografía, pronto estalla en un coro que los inferi acompañan.

 _Ay, mi bote._

 _¡Vaya palote el que tiene Harry Potter!_

 _No lo niegues, mi enemiguis, que ese patronus es de puro goce…_

La turbación de Harry silencia el resto. No quería que se supiera de su relación con el Dark Lord, debió pensar en ello cuando se sobrepasó con sus manos candentes tres años atrás. De verdad ignoraba que poseía tal encanto, pero de nada le sirve ofrecer sus disculpas. Ahora Voldy ha vuelto para vengarse, su baile demuestra que no teme gritar la verdad al Mundo Mágico.

Siente una energía impetuosa recorrer su arma. Para su pesar, el amor no se puede controlar. Lamenta haber dejado de usar pañales, de pequeño siempre fueron muy útiles para manejar estas situaciones. Pero su suerte es otra, su patronus está a punto de derramarse y no hay nada a su alcance que le ayude a retenerlo. Ni siquiera alcanzará a cubrirlo con su túnica pues, al ser negra, el patronus brilla contrastante.

Los muertos y mortios continúan su danza con ritmo y rigidez. Caminan de un lado a otro, mueven los hombros y saltan con pasos desafiantes. El Niño Que Sobrevivió los mira asustado, intenta cortar las cuerdas con desesperación, observa con tristeza que se le quiebran todas sus uñas e hiperventila hasta sentirse mareado.

Los bailarines se acercan a él, pronto lo rodean en un círculo. Cedric le dedica su extraña sonrisa, Voldy también lo observa e intenta lamber sus labios, ha olvidado que ya no tiene.

Las palpitaciones del joven retumban en la noche, el sudor nada por su espalda, sus pupilas se dilatan hasta tinturar sus ojos de negro. Lanza un bramido que no puede reprimir y una niebla densa se propaga en el ambiente. Cuando se disuelve, descubre que pudo contener su patronus. Para su sorpresa, la niebla provino de una niña que apareció de la nada.

Todos se detienen, confundidos. Cedric aprovecha el receso para limar sus colmillos. Los murmullos no se hacen esperar, la pequeña posee un innegable parecido con el Lord.

—¿Papi? —pregunta la niña. Agita la mano que sostiene el giratiempo y corre a sus brazos.

—¿Delphi? —Voldy lo olvida todo, abandona su puesto y la envuelve en un conmovedor abrazo.

De este modo, mientras se celebra el tierno encuentro, el patronus de un reno danza triunfante sobre una tela negra. Harry sonríe, satisfecho de haber accionado su varita en silencio. Sigue siendo eficiente, a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **¡Ya está! ¡Ya se acabó! Como dije, culpen a Nasuasda. xD Si todavía no han escuchado La Magonesa, los invito a que lo hagan. También me inspiré en _Thriller_ para el baile, espero que se haya notado. **

**Además de ello, los curiosos sabrán mi otra fuente de inspiración. Solo diré que esto, JK, es lo que ocurre cuando dejas que otras personas jueguen con tus personajes. Ya veremos qué resulta de ello...**

 **PD: Un fic de Miss Lefroy también ayudó por ahí. Ollivander, varita... Ella sabe (aunque no leerá esto xD).**


End file.
